Juvenile
by alors.on.danse
Summary: Olivia Ryan is in jail. It's where her greatest fears and worst nightmares run free and have no limitation. But there is more to people then first meets the eye, and sometimes- just sometimes- that means a light in the midst of the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the character **_**names**_**- everything else about them is pretty much mine, as I've totally altered their personalities =)**

**Enjoy, pretties. **

The first thing they do to you in juvie is strip you of your identity. They take your clothing and force you to wear a rough orange jumpsuit, the same as every other kid in your block. They take away your makeup, jewelry, socks, shoes, extra clothes, your gun- everything but your underwear and your ID. You are nothing but a name on a piece of plastic, two lacy bra-panty sets, and an orange jumpsuit.

The second thing they do to you in juvie is strip you of your pride. They drag you by the elbow to the common room- a huge chamber with bare walls, three leaking sinks, an old black and white television set with no remote, and a threadbare sofa- and introduce you to all the other kids there. I was one of three females in juvie- the other two were huge, lurking girls, huddled together in a corner with a comic book. There must have been thirty boys, all lounging around the room, eyes glued to the TV set- a week-old baseball game was on, and everyone was anxious to see if the Yankees would win the World Series. I already knew they did.

When the smelly oaf holding onto my arm screamed "Men!" all the kids in the room turned to look at us. A slow trail of elbow nudges, murmured expletives, and soft whistles traveled through the crowd of boys. The two girls in the corner merely groaned. The oaf ignored it.

"This is Olivia." The oaf had a thick Australian accent. "She's the newest addition to our family here at Cumberland. Play nice, boys. Dinner in ten minutes." With that, it dropped my elbow and walked away, and the group of boys began to swarm around me.

Fear and memory seized me. I bit my lip and did my best not to scream, because if I knew anything about places like this, it was that it did no good to be a wimp- but standing up for myself in a situation just like this had landed me here. I reached into my pocket, instinctively, for my precious pocket knife, but of course it had been taken away from me. The two guards- one on each side of the room- were asleep. I was on my own, facing a room full of troubled, testosterone-filled sixteen-year-old boys. Why did these kinds of things always happen to me?

I was dragged by a large boy with a sweaty red face into the center of the mob. He forced me on to the floor, and I landed sprawled on my stomach. Suddenly I felt a cool hand on my ankle. "Hey Olivia."

The voice belonged to a tall, muscular boy with pin straight, towhead hair, who I immediately recognized.

"Christopher Plovert."

"It's good seeing you again, Olivia." He began, his voice the low rumbling I remembered it to be. "Although I always knew you would one day get on your hands and knees for me, I never knew it would be like this."

He didn't speak like the others there, because he was not _like _his companions in any way. Chris was from my town, a wealthy suburb located south of New York City. The kids surrounding him were ghetto-dwellers, and it was obvious. Everyone had dark tattoos, grimy piercings, scars and bruises all over their bodies. He was different. His life was toil-free, and it was obvious in his manner.

"Get off of me, Chris." His right hand was perched dangerously close to my knee, creeping upward as the time ticked by.

"Oh, Olivia. It's not that easy here. This isn't high school anymore, sweetie. This is _jail_. You aren't loved any more, Olivia. You're a bad girl and you did a bad thing."

"I didn't do anything, Chris. I'm innocent."

"You lying _bitch_." He slapped me across the face, and my cheeks burned red on impact. I whimpered and curled myself into a ball. "Shut up, _Olive_," he taunted. "You little pussy. I know you fucking want me. Bitch."

The crowd surrounding me inched closer. All these sex-deprived teenage boys desperately wanted a piece of me- the real thing- instead of just the contraband Playboys that no doubt circulated among the dormitory.

"What are we gonna do, Pitty?" Had Chris acquired a nickname? "What are we gonna do to the little bitch?" A tubby boy had snuck up next to him. He had two eyebrow piercings and the same short crew cut as every other boy there.

"Calm down, Chubs. I'm not doing anything to the bitch _just yet._" The boys snickered, and Chris- with a smirk on his pretty-boy face- loped out of the room, down a dim hallway assumingly leading to dinner.

Slowly, the rest of the boys filed out behind him. Some brushed past me as they went- I was standing up at this point- and whispered into my ear. "You're real pretty, whore," they said. "I'll be seein' you lots round here. Lots. Come fuckin' visit me if you want, bitch."

I shuddered as the last few filtered out of the common room, and I was left with the two girls. They were still huddled in the corner, and I slowly approached them. "Um. Hi, guys. I'm Olivia."

The two girls looked up, shocked to see me there. "Uh. Hey." The larger of the two was the first to speak. "I'm Dylan. This is Alicia."

"How long have you guys been here? In Cumberland, I mean." I felt stupid, making whatever conversation I could.

Dylan sighed. "A month. But it feels like a million years longer. When you're in this fuckin' place, you learn the rules real fast. You don't, you're dead. Hope you don't mind me cussin'."

"I sure don't mind. No, you two are the most civil people I've met here so far."

"Yeah, well. Sorry 'bout what just happened. We woulda helped you, but… those boys don't like us too much."

"And why's that?"

"Ain't you got a brain, girl?" This time, it was Alicia who responded. "It's cause we fat. They's like you cause you is_ skinny_ and you is _pretty._ They ain't never gots a girl like you in this dump before."

I didn't know how to respond. "Well, um. Thanks for that, I suppose. That's really sweet of you to say."

The two girls exchanged a look. It seemed as if hours passed before Dylan finally broke the silence.

"Arright, Olivia. Now, we don't normally do this for nobody, but we feel bad for you, so we're gonna help you out. You know. So you can learn the ropes or whatever."

"Oh gosh, you guys, that would be so amazing. Thank you so much." I sighed in relief. I had friends here! I would be okay!

"Now you don't tell no one, you hear? If those boys find out we stoppin' them from gettin' you, they'll kill all three of us.

"Don't worry, Dylan. Who would I tell?"

"True. You don't got too many friends here." We laughed at that statement.

"I think I _may _have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Agreed."

The three of us started to walk down the corridor, following yellow, molding signs toward the Dining Hall. The hallway smelled like frying oil.

"Girls," I began, apprehensively, "what's for dinner?"

"Well it'd be a Tuesday, so it's fried chicken day. The better of the meals, I gotta say. Course, that ain't sayin' much." That was Alicia's response. Dylan, however, had a quick rebuttal.

"Don't give her any ideas, Leesh." She turned to me. "The food here is _shitty_. It's cause we gotta make it. They's got rotatin' kitchen duty. Them boys are gonna roofie your food, no doubt."

"Can they do that?"

The large redhead laughed. "They can do whatever the fuck they want. Ward pretends she runs the place but she's so wrong. She just sits in her office and smokes shit she pretends isn't weed and comes out every few hours to scream at us."

"Ward is…?"

"The lady who dragged you here this morning. You know- she kinda looks like that guy from the Exorcist?"

_Oh- _the oaf! "I see. And the guards?"

She gestured back into the common room. "Did you see those two guys? Tito and Nate. They were delinquents here a few years ago. They give the boys whatever the fuck they want because Tito and Munchkin are in some street gang together. So… you might wanna watch what's in your food here."

"I wasn't planning on eating it anyway," I responded. "I don't eat meat. Or dairy. Or eggs. Any animal products, actually."

Dylan and Alicia burst out laughing. "Girl, how do you expect to survive here? You eat what you get _served_, and you don't complain!"

"So they don't have any _vegetables _here?"

Alicia gave a reluctant sort of look to Dylan. "Well… they do. It just might not be exactly… edible."

This was terrible. I wasn't the type of girl who was meant to live in prison. I didn't even do anything- I was framed. Horribly, horribly hurt and framed by the one boy who I would have to spend the next year with, here in this vile place, the teeming underbelly of all that is civil and safe and peaceful.

**Let me know what you think! Shall I continue on with a second chapter? Reviews would brighten my day (although Irene was rather lame, and did little to ruin the day in the first place!)**

**Thanks, lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **_**lots **_**of cursing in this one. as per usual. you've been warned **

Olivia was totally unprepared for the scene she was facing in the refectory. She stood at the door as huge crowds of boys- it seemed as if there were _hundreds _of them- acted like primal animals in the jungle- jumping and tackling one another, leaping across tables and throwing doughy mashed potatoes across the room. It was as if she had left the real, civilized world and stepped into a scene out of _Lord of the Flies. _She gave Dylan and Alicia a quizzical and horrified stare.

Dylan grabbed each of their arms. "Come on, girls. I know how to deal with this." Slowly, she dragged them around the perimeter of the room, swiftly dodging flying food and avoiding rowdy boys every few steps. They were headed towards a blue-tinted glass door, a surprisingly modern touch in a room full of such primitive behavior. As Alicia pushed open the door, Olivia gagged- a scent filled the air of sour milk and everything rotten.

"Suck it up, new girl." Of course it was Alicia to say such a thing. "Get used to it."

Olivia shook her head but followed the two girls through the threshold. Inside, more of the boys were waiting on line for their counterparts to serve up the smelly meal. Olivia noticed that a few people in front of her in line was Christopher. She tried to duck, but he turned and noticed her. Of course.

"Olivia," he spoke, his eloquent voice such a signal of his upbringing. "What a surprise to see you hear, baby, dining with the locals."

Dammit. "Don't call me baby, Chris. I'm not your fucking baby."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course you're not, Olivia. You're much to _rebellious _and _independent _to give poor Chris a try."

She tried to shrug him off of her, but it was no use. He clung on, and her skinny physique was no match for his gym-weathered biceps. She sighed. "I'm not some _slut_, Chris. Get off of me."

At the sound of the word "slut," several of Chris' posse came over to join the conversation.

"Yo, Pitty. Is this the little bitch you were talkin' bout? The one who got you into this shit hole?"

Chris finally released his grasp on Olivia to shove his counterpart back. "Fuck you, Wobbles. Don't piss her off even more. She's gonna fucking try to kill me."

"Alright, alright. Chill." The boy backed off.

Chris turned to Olivia. "You owe me, baby. I got that mean boy off your back."

"Fuck you, Chris." Olivia turned and ran, out of the glass door, out of the refectory all together. She made her way through the dark hallway and into the empty common room, where she sat in the corner and began to sob.

"Um… hello? Uh- Olivia? Are- are you awake?"

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright fluorescent light above her. She had no idea where she was.

"Olivia? Are you awake?"

She finally was able to fully open her eyes, and was shocked to be staring straight into someone else's. She let out a gasp.

"Olivia. Calm down." Stranger put a hand on her shoulder, and she felt strangely comforted.

"Where am I?" Slowly, Olivia looked around at the tall, damp ceiling and white-washed walls, and all the memories of the day before came back to her. "Oh, gosh! I'm still in prison, aren't I?"

"Well. Juvie. But, yeah, you are."

"And you're probably going to rape me now, aren't you?" Stranger had backed up a bit, and now she could see he was a boy of olive complexion sporting the typical orange jumpsuit and a dark brunette crew cut.

"Oh God, no! I'm no Pitty. My name's Josh. But you can call me Mex. Everybody does."

Olivia sat up, and allowed herself to get acquainted with her surroundings. She was in the common room, that much was clear. She and Stranger- Josh, or Mex, whatever it was- were the only two there. She was sitting in the corner, and he had placed himself next to her, against the wall. She blinked a few times- Stranger was rather _handsome_.

"Hi, _Josh. _I'm Olivia." She giggled and stuck out her hand for a shake. He gladly accepted.

"I know who you are. You're the talk of the town here! No one can shut up about you."

Olivia groaned and shook her head. "This sucks, you know. This really just sucks."

"Trust me," he replied, putting his hand on her shoulder for just a moment. "I understand. _And _I agree. One hundred percent."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sure you do. I'll believe that when pigs _fly_."

"And why don't you believe me?"

"Oh please. You love acting like an idiot with all the boys and making crude noises at poor innocent me and-"

"No." He cut her off firmly. "I'm not into that sort of thing. It's terrible. And… I'm sorry I didn't try to stop that horrible mob this morning. Some of the kids here are- well- scary."

Olivia sighed. "It's fine. I suppose I better get used to it."

"I'm sorry, if it helps." The boy grimaced.

"Josh. Tell me. Why'd you come here?"

"To juvie?"

"No! Well, that too, I guess. But tell me why you came here, to check on me or wake me up or whatever it is you planned on doing."

"Well. I saw you run out of dinner. I would have come right away but I was on clean-up duty. So, I waited until it was way past over and came here. Everyone else is probably up in their rooms right now."

"That. Is. So. Sweet."

Josh blushed. "It's nothing, really. Anytime."

"You're easily the nicest person in this whole terrible place."

"Well, thanks for that, I guess. Not that there's much competition."

"Shush! I complimented you!" She climbed onto his lap. "Mind if I sit here for a while? I'm cold."

Josh took a deep breath in. "Sure! Yeah! Totally fine. Go ahead."

Olivia giggled. "You're _funny_."

He responded by merely wrapping his arms around her.

"Woah! Woah there. Was _not _expecting that one. You are _ferocious!_"

Josh immediately released his grasp on her and put his arms by his sides. "My apologies. _Just _wanted to- you know- warm you up some more…"

Olivia let out another laugh, and got off of his lap so that they were facing each other. "Josh. Tell me about yourself."

"Well. Um. I'm sixteen…"

"A year older than me!"

"Mhm. And, I'm from New York."

"_No way. _Me too! Where in New York?"

"The best part- the city."

"I'm from Westchester. You know. The 'burbs."

Josh smiled. "Lame."

"Fuck you. Now my turn!"

"Go ahead, feisty one."

Olivia loved that he could exchange all this witty banter with such a straight face, nothing more than some eyebrow-raising and a smirk. She was surprised that she could feel so cheerful in such a horrible place.

"All right, _ferocious _one. I'm fifteen. _And _my favorite color is pink. _And _I want to be a ballerina. _And _I've been vegan since the age of twelve. _And _I have a pet snake!"

Josh whistled, impressed. "Is that your life story?"

"Nope, there's more. Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm in _prison_." As she said this, Olivia slithered up beside him, against the wall, so that their shoulders were just inches apart.

"No way," he replied, with another smirk. "Me _too_!"

"Yeah! Except… you're a criminal. I'm not!"

"Mhm. Sure."

"It's true!"

"Then why are you here?"

"You really want to know?"

"Really." He looked her in the eyes as he said this, and she felt a shiver run through her spine.

"Well then. I suppose it all started on the first day of ninth grade…"

**La di da I suppose it's sort of ridiculous of me to have her falling for a boy in an environment as loveless as jail. But come on, guys, it's Olivia Ryan! Let's be realistic here! **

**Kidding. Of course. This isn't a totally romantic story. Promise. I'm sick of that stuff!**

**Review, lovelies. Sil vous plaites. **

**xoxoxo**

**geni**


End file.
